Story RequestChallenge
by njkdo123
Summary: First Story Challenge and really it's a big request to me which I hope someone will respond to so please if you have the time and ability I hope someone will accept it because I think all of these stories have great potential. All of the stories are Bleach and High School DxD Crossover Fanfics. I will update with the rest of the challenges by the end of the week!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Crossover Story Request and Challenge

First Story Challenge and really it's a big request to me which I hope someone will respond to so please if you have the time and ability I hope someone will accept it because I think all of these stories have great potential. All of the stories are Bleach and High School DxD Crossover Fanfics. Also I'd like to thank the authors of the stories Emperor of Dragons, and Secluded Dragons in the DxD archive and also the author of the story Bleach DxD-Life and Death. The stories are great to me and the probably the best in the archive and what gave me the inspiration for this story request. Well anyway to the ideas!

First Story Idea: The story has the same initial plot and beginning as Bleach DxD – Life and Death but with a few changes. First one is Aizen unable to stand being rejected by hogyoku and defeated cast a forbidden kido to destroy all of Karakura town and its inhabitants by sacrificing the hogyoku and himself. Ichigo summoning the rest of his powers trys to stop him by aiming for the hogyoku which intern causes an anomaly which opens up a hole in space that sends them to the DxD world. The action also causes the Hogyoku to be destroyed. The Second change is a battle worn Ichigo who has had lost most of his powers *sealed* is found by Gabriel the Seraph, of the Seraphim. After recuperating after a week he is informed by Gabriel and Michael of the new world his is in and informed that he is now in possession of one of the 13 Longinus, Boosted Gear, which hold the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig. Deciding to join them for their assistance into getting back to his world_*and for Gabriel* Ichigo goes to Kuoh Academy and meets the devils residing there and also encounters the fallen, and the other mythical beings that inhabit the world. Along the way he acts on his own while assisting those he trusts in his own way while still staying independent and acts like he usually does.

Well this is the initial plot for this story and the best overall I think for and here are the other facts in themes I hope you'll incorporate.

First Ichigo is unaware of Aizen being alive as he witnessed the Hogyoku's destruction before blacking out. Aizen won't be revealed till later in the story until the 15 volume's happenings serving as a leader of the Khaos Brigade. Also his power will be on par with Hades in his true form and with his intelligence and knowledge he can do in the strongest beings like he did Yamamoto.

Also as you can assume I'm modeling this story off of Emperor of Dragons by Sir Juis Hi so Gabriel will be the main pairing or alpha for Ichigo and his 2nd will be decided later and things will progress a little faster than in the light novel but not as fast in the story mentioned above and they happen in order as in the novel but Ichigo won't officially join Rias's peerage until their visit to the underworld. Other than this the story should keep base with the Light Novel so no overpowering or Oc's except for bleach characters. Also Ichigo will be in his second year like Issei at the start since the story will start around the same time after the winter war*early to mid December* and Ichigo taking a month or so to recuperate and  
will start school in February and Ichigo is currently 16. Also the other challenge is to keep Ichigo in character and as unlike Issei. So he should act the same to people that are high class beings and nobles and to have his relationship with his harem develop at a realistic place and him at like himself would toward the girls and their advances and troubles unlike Issei.

Well this is all for the first request/challenge. I hope I am not being too demanding about what I want to story to be like and if you accept it you are free to change and include what you want in it. I also want to state I would be glad and would like to help whoever accepts my challenge in making the story and if you need help you should just message me. Well this is my first request and I will post the rest later!

Later!


	2. Chapter 2

_Plot: Several months after regaining his shinigami powers for the second time and defeating the Full bringers, Ichigo Kurosaki is getting ready to start the final part of his senior year. On a trip out of town coerced into by his human/perverted friend Keigo they go to Akihabara during their spring break. On the trip he gets separated from Keigo who obviously came to see cosplaying girls Ichigo wanders around Akihabara alone. While doing this he runs into the Maou Cosplayer herself, Serafall Leviathan who has been searching for her sister, Sona, who ran away after Leviathan embarrassed her obviously and who is also being stocked by a group of overzealous otaku fans. Ichigo proceeds to scare them away and after talking treat the starving Maou to lunch and then help her look for her sister.*It will be like how Ichigo and Senna interact in the movie memories of nobody* After an hour or so they both sense a dangerous presence and rush to it towards the outskirts of the city! They find Sona and her peerage that have been attacked by a stray group of fallen angels including Reynare and Kokabiel, the latter having taken Sona hostage and well you can guess what. Ichigo who was Serafall told to stay behind launches a sneak attack against Kokabiel and rescues Sona, while in bankai of course. Having lost his hostage he retreats but not before being greatly injured by Serafall and losing the rest of his group to Ichigo onslaught. After this and receiving thanks from the devils he reveals his status as a shinigami to them and they return the favor, which suprises all but Serafall. After this Serafall responds with having talks of an alliance due to Ichigo saving his sister and most likely herself to her negligence , he responds he would have done the same for his sister and it wasn't her fault and he would tell the soul society about her proposition. The groups then separate but not before Serafall thanks*kisses*cough* Ichigo again and promises to hang out with him again. Five days after telling soul society Ichigo returns again and is given new orders! He is informed he shall be going to Kuoh Academy as a sign of trust between the factions and to protect the sisters of the current Satans and is also informed he is the holder of a sacred gear.*you can guess which obviously* As he arrives there he meets the other factions, enemies, his rival, etc. you know the story or well you should! _

_Well this is the main plot for the Story and here are some other crucial facts._

_Ichigo of course about to finish high school will still go to the academy just as a college student which it has and right now is 18. Ichigo also starts the school with about 3 months so things will progress faster like in other stories. Ichigo will definitely join _

_Timeline: when Ichigo joins the academy Asia is already a devil so it's a little after the 2__nd__ volume starts. Raiser will show in about 2 weeks and they will fight in 3. _

_Ichigo has been decided to be married to Serafall a little after peace as a symbol of unity between the factions so Rias will have to wait! Ichigo will also show signs of sensing Ddraig before but not using or summoning his powers until meeting the devils. _

_Lastly regarding the Vandereich they will appear during the battle with Loki so during the 7__th__ volume and cause trouble for the devils and other factions to but mostly the Soul Society._

_Well this is the second challenge and I hope it's not to outrageous. Also I'd like to tell the reason I do not write the story or others myself. While having many ideas and plots for stories I have little writing ability and am not able to articulate my thoughts into a story which my laziness also plays a big role in. So this is why I would love if someone could take one of these challenges and hopefully turn it into a great fanfic to read and enjoy! Well this is all for this challenge and I will post the last one by tomorrow hopefully. Peace! _


End file.
